implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Orental Gibitov (History of Margovya)
of the | order = 26th and Incumbent | from = 11 April 2019 | to = present | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | predecessor = | position2 = of the | from2 = 6 April 2016 | to2 = present | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = | position3 = of the | order3 = 43rd | from3 = 25 March 2010 | to3 = 13 April 2011 | predecessor3 = | successor3 = | deputy3_title = | deputy3_name = | position4 = of the | from4 = 6 April 2007 | to4 = 25 March 2010 | deputy4_title = | deputy4_name = | position5 = of the Province of Arbatskaya | from5 = 6 October 2005 | to5 = 6 April 2007 | deputy5_title = | deputy5_name = | birth_date = Orental Karlovich Gibitov 3 May 1981 (age ) | birth_place = Bulshitovskaya, Arbatskaya, Margovya | spouse = None | party = Margovyan Federalist Party | religion = | profession = Politician, actor, comedian }} Orental Karlovich Gibitov (Margovyan: Oriental Carlos Gibson, Russian: Оренталь Карлович Гибитов, born 3 May 1981) is a Margovyan actor, comedian, and politician. He was a former Representative and Senator, and has played various roles in famous Margovyan motion picture movies. Gibitov was appointed as the 43rd Minister of Health on March 25, 2010 by President , three days after the assassination of then-incumbent Health Minister on March 22, 2010 by and . Gibitov resigned from his position as Health Minister following a sex video scandal involving him and five other government officials, but he has made a return to politics by running for senator in 2016. After finishing sixth in the February 29, 2016 Margovyan general elections, Gibitov was re-inaugurated to the Senate on April 6, 2016. Upon re-election to the Senate in 2019, he was inaugurated as the 26th Senate President, winning 27-3 in the Senatorial conclave against Socialist nominee Marvik Gramovich. Birth and Early Life Orental Gibitov was born in Bulshitovskaya, Arbatskaya on May 3, 1981 to rock icon (b. 1949) and movie star (b. 1952). Orental has two siblings, one elder brother Viktor (b. 1978) and one younger brother Rurik (b. 1985). Gibitov once studied in Arbatskaya State University, but when he was in seventh grade, he was transferred by his parents to the local high school in Bulshitovskaya, right after the infamous ASU Shootout on October 14, 1994. After graduating from high school, Gibitov refused to enter college to pursue his career. Acting and singing career On 1992, a talent search was held in Arbatskaya State University Grade and Middle School, courtesy of Tidzhomov Music Records. Orental, eleven, in fifth grade and about to reach middle school, joined the talent search, won second place (next to the late singing sensation ), and was signed in to TMR, where he met his future friends and bandmates , , and . Later on, they formed the group The Margovyan Youngsters and started going on tours, and recording best-selling albums. Gibitov got his first break in the acting industry in 1996, when he was assigned the role of Ruma Kirilov in the romance-comedy film I Pay You, You Date Me. His career in acting and singing continued to rise, and soared, especially when he and two fellow actors and formed the comedy trio The Unlikely Friends, which remains popular to this day. Political Career Filmography Film 'Television' Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya)